


She Was the World.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: A Delphi and Bellatrix moment.(I'm sorry but the silver and blue hair thing.. no. I hate it so I change it.)





	She Was the World.

Delphi felt safe and contented, warm and secure where she was, arms around her back as she reached up and pushed hair away from her mothers face so she could see her better. 

Bellatrix copied the gesture and gently smoothed Delphi’s wispy dark curls from her forehead and smiled at the little child on her lap who was staring up at her with Tom Riddles eyes. 

Delphi shifted herself closer and struggled to climb to her tiny feet, gripping her mother to do so and feeling proud of herself when she found she was standing on her mothers lap, not realising of course Bellatrix’s hands under her arms were what was actually keeping her up. “Oh look at you standing there all tall.” The dark witch cooed to her daughter who laughed in response and fisted her hands into thick curls that were the same colour as her own. “Give mummy kisses.” 

The seven month old child lent forward and pressed wet sloppy kisses to her mothers lips. Bellatrix Lestrange might have been known to that world as nothing but a monster but to Delphi she was the world.


End file.
